Forsaken
by Asyria Nightshade
Summary: Terra goes on a search for her life's meaning. What she finds is more than she expected.
1. An Invitation

Forsaken

By: Asyria

Prologue:

An Invitation

Another day was at its end. As the sun crept down below the horizon and the moons silver beams shone on the land, the small town of Mobliz was settling in for the night. Terra Branford had risen from her spot on the small hill in the back yard of her house. Her sad features took one last look at the setting sun before turning back towards the house. Inside her home, only the sound of her own footsteps could be heard. Terra glanced around her now empty home and familiar tears began to fall from her green eyes. _They…they're all gone_, Terra's mind reminded her, bringing her a pain in her heart. 

At first, Terra had been relieved and happy when more and more people began to populate the ruined town. Building after building had begun to get restored, including the home Terra and the children resided in. Some new ones were added, like the town hall and the messenger's office. The once barren and decaying Mobliz grew into a town humming with activity and commerce. When food had once been scarce, it was now abundant. When flowers and other plants were difficult to grow, could now be found everywhere. The people had brought life back to the desolate land. Terra couldn't have been more pleased with mankind's skill for survival. Terra was jubilant…for the time being.

One day, a couple came to her, one that had lost their children when the statue's fragile balance had been disturbed and threw the world into ruin. The couple was desperately seeking to adopt two of Terra's orphans. Though Terra did not want to admit it, she had her hands full with the dozen children. Knowing the two children the couple had selected would find a good home, she let them go. Not long after, other couples from all across the world had come to Mobliz, seeking Terra and the children. Terra knew it would be selfish to deny her children good homes for the sake of herself. They deserved better after all they'd been though. One by one, other families had adopted all of the orphans Terra had come to love. Dwayne and Katarin thought it was best for them, Terra had agreed. But this knowledge had not lessened the pain in her heart at their absence.

After all the children were adopted, Terra found herself at a loss. Her purpose, her life's meaning was gone. All she had fought for during the reign of Kefka, she had given away. In her mind, she knew she had made the right decision. Her children would be better off with families, a mother _and father_, who could provide for them. And Katarin had told her that she just needed time for her heart to let go. Terra knew that she was right, but now there was a question plaguing her night and day. A question Katarin nor anyone else in Mobliz could answer. _What now?_

Every day, she searched the setting sun for an answer. And every day, she found nothing. Things of beauty, like the sunset, brought her no comfort. Seeing Dwayne and Katarin with they're now two-year-old only made the pain more unbearable. 

Just as Terra had begun to make some supper for herself, there came a knock at her front door. Curious, Terra peeked out her front window. A young man from the messenger's office was standing at her doorstep. Terra opened the door slowly.

"Hello Ms. Branford." The young man said, holding out an envelope to her. "This just arrived from Figaro Castle, ma'am."

Terra's brow creased in confusion, taking the letter from the boy. "Thank you."

The young man nodded and took off back to the messenger's office. Terra closed her door and sat down in the nearest chair. She opened the envelope quickly, taking out the paper inside. 

__

March 25th, 2 A.E.

Terra,

How are you, my friend? It's been awhile since I last heard from you. I understand how hard things must be for you, now that the children are gone. But, hopefully this will cheer you up. I am throwing a reunion party for all members of the Returners. You, of course, are most cordially invited. The party will be held in one week from the date marked on this letter. Setzer will be dropping by to pick you up, along with Strago and Relm. I hope you will join us. It wouldn't be right if you were not there, dear Terra.

Locke and Celes have been telling me how much they are looking forward to seeing you again, as has Sabin and Cyan. Please join us, and we will try to lift the pain in your heart. 

Sincerely yours,

King Edgar Roni Figaro

Terra could not help but smile as she finished reading the letter. Her friends would no doubt be able to help her. _Why didn't I think of that sooner?_, she wondered. They would have suggestions of something she could do, some advice on her situation. After all, her friends knew her best. Besides, Terra always enjoyed Edgar's parties. And she was looking forward to seeing all her friends again. 

Terra went to her desk in the corner of the room, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. She jotted down a quick acceptance and placed it in an envelope. Tomorrow she would mail the letter back to the castle. This day being the 27th, she would only have to wait five days for the celebration. Terra began to think of all the things she'd need to buy and pack. The pain in her heart momentarily put aside.


	2. The Gathering of Friends

Forsaken

By: Asyria

Chapter One:

The Gathering of Friends

From the deck of the Falcon, Terra could see the desert castle of Figaro looming on the horizon. Figaro Castle's beauty and magnificence never ceased to enchant Terra. It's lofty walls seemed almost impenetrable. She had always been fascinated how the castle could seem so secure, and yet so open and inviting. She could tell, even from this distance, the castles appearance had changed. Edgar had done much expanding, building in the space between the towers and the main part of the castle. Terra was told that one of these new additions was the ballroom in which the party was being held. But she mostly took note of what had stayed the same since she first gazed upon the great castle. Even though there was no foreseeable danger in the world now, the soldiers still patrolled its grounds attentively, protecting the people within. Figaro's flags still proudly flew high, waving in the early evening breeze.

Had it been two years since she last set eyes on Edgar's kingdom? Had it been that long since all the children had been in her life? Time had certainly felt too slow for Terra and her loneliness in Mobliz. Everyday seemingly endless, and empty. Pining for those sweet little faces that had filled her days with happiness. Now, looking back, it seemed like only yesterday her adventures had began. When she had escaped the grasp of the Empire and met her wonderful friends. When she had been a scared girl with no past. 

Terra lowered her eyes. "Now I'm a scared woman with no future." She whispered to herself.

Setzer announced that the Falcon was about to land. Terra waited in the lower decks with Strago and Relm. Both of the girls were helping the older man down the ladder. Strago huffed and wheezed as finished descending.

"You're getting too old for this." Relm lectured, gazing at her grandfather. Strago merely chuckled at the young girl's comments. _She's grown some_, Terra thought to herself with a smile, _but she hasn't changed a bit._

Terra felt the familiar vibrations though out the vessel as the Falcon landed. Shortly after the ship set down, Setzer appeared from above. 

He gave Terra one of his trademark grins. "Shall we? There are people eager to see you."

As Terra and Setzer walked toward the castle's iron gates, Setzer noticed Terra's contemplative expression. She seemed worried about something, an expression he had seen many times on Terra's face. 

"What's on your mind, Terra?" He asked her.

Terra didn't answer right away, nor did she give any indication that she'd heard the question. Setzer began to believe that she hadn't, until she finally spoke. "How did you find…direction in your life, Setzer?"

Setzer was puzzled at the question that had come out of nowhere. "Direction? Well, I didn't really have any. I still don't." He told her.

His answer only seemed to magnify her troubled look. "Your life doesn't have a purpose?"

Setzer shook his head. "I didn't say that. Direction and purpose are different, Terra. You can have purpose without direction. My purpose in life is to be free and never have my feet on the ground." He answered with a chuckle. This had produced a small laugh from Terra, who shook her head. "Is there any reason you're asking this, Terra?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Just curious." She replied, in a pleasant tone that seemed slightly forced. 

Setzer believed it was something more than just curiosity, but he decided not to press the issue for now.

The tall gates opened and the guards waved the travelers through. After Terra had ascended the stairs and walked though the door to the outer walkway, she spotted the castle's king at the other end. Edgar's face instantly light up into his charming smile as he walked toward them. He bowed before Terra. 

"The sun shines brighter in my kingdom now that you are here, milady." He exclaimed, gesturing to the sky. He chuckled, taking Terra into a tight embrace. "It is so good to see you, Terra."

A sad smile had graced her features. "It's good to be seen, Edgar."

Edgar paused for a moment at her words, staring at her with a cheery but perplexed expression. The gaze was broken as Setzer, Strago, and Relm came beside them. He turned to Strago. "Strago, it's good to see you and Relm. Come, the others are waiting."

The first of her friends Terra saw as she walked inside the throne room were Locke and Celes. She immediately noticed the small baby Celes held in her arms. It hadn't occurred to Terra that the Cole's would bring their young child to the gathering, though it should have. Conjuring the most pleasant and sincerest expression she could, Terra approached the couple. 

Terra kissed Celes on her cheek, then looked down at the half asleep infant. "So this is little Cid…he's adorable, Celes." Terra exclaimed, lightly touching the child's face.

"He has his mother to thank for that." Locke told her, chuckling. Locke took Terra in a warm hug. "We have missed you!"

Terra sighed half-heartedly. "I wanted to come after the baby was born…I wanted to be there." 

Celes shook her head vigorously. "It's alright, Terra. I can't imagine what you must still be going though…" She trailed off. She quickly gestured for Locke to take their son. After he did, Celes wrapped her arms around Terra. "Don't forget that we're all here for you!"

Terra felt the bitter tears well in her eyes. "You are a wonderful friend, Celes. I thank you."

Before Celes could say anymore, Gau had already found his way to Terra and was hugging her fiercely. "Terra! I am very happy to see you!" Gau exclaimed loudly, his voice cracking between the boy's voice she remembered into a deeper one.

Terra gawked at the now fourteen year old. "I can't believe it! You're taller than me now!"

"The boy grows like a Behemoth. And I am afraid he still dines as one." Cyan chuckled, approaching them. He bowed to her, taking her hand and kissing it. "Lady Terra, 'tis always a pleasure seeing thee."

"I hear that Gau is training to become a knight of Figaro under your instruction, Sir Cyan." Terra quipped, smiling at Gau.

Cyan nodded, patting Gau on his shoulder. "You speak true, milady. His swordsmanship has improved greatly. And Lord Sabin has been teaching Gau as well. He shall make a fine knight to our liege."

Terra glanced around the room. "Where is Sabin anyway?" She asked the others.

Edgar suddenly looked around the room, also noticing his brother was not present. _Where is that fool?_, the king thought to himself. "Oh yes. I had sent him to make sure all the rooms for you were ready." He lied quickly. "If you will excuse me, I shall go retrieve him."

Edgar found his twin brother on the tallest tower, where the fate of the kingdom had been decided so many years ago. Sabin was leaning against the wall, looking out at the airship. 

He came beside Sabin, shaking his head. "I see you know that she is here."

Sabin did not look at him. "Yep." He answered simply, a sigh in his voice.

"And yet, you do not wish to see her?" Edgar asked, looking unbelievingly at his brother.

Sabin rolled his eyes, but still did not face him. "You know I want to see her. I just don't wanna make it obvious to everybody that I'm like a teenager with a crush." 

Edgar let out a strained laugh. "Crush? You do not believe your love for Terra to be true?"

"Doesn't have to go both ways to be love?" Sabin asked hopelessly.

"No." Edgar replied, shaking his head. "She had been though so much, Sabin. I believe that even now, she cannot see past the pain in her heart."

Sabin's frustration sprang to the surface. "Should I feel guilty for wanting to be with her so much?" 

"That, you cannot help, brother." 

Sabin crossed his arms at his chest. "Two years is a long time. You don't know how many times I wanted to run to Mobliz and tell her how I feel." He said quietly.

Edgar sighed. "But you mustn't-"

"I know, I know," Sabin interrupted, "not when she's so vulnerable. But maybe now, it's not so bad! She came here, didn't she? She's not trying to isolate herself in her, like we thought might happen!"

Edgar nodded. "This is true, brother. Perhaps the pain has dulled somewhat. But those children were her reason for living. And now that reason is gone. She might think she has no meaning to her life any longer." Edgar paused, then looked his brother in the eyes. "But you will not know until you go and see her, Sabin. You will hurt her feelings more if you do not."

Sabin nodded, growling in aggravation. "You're right. I don't want that!"

"I have covered for your absence at her arrival. You were making sure their rooms were prepared." Edgar informed him.

Sabin smiled, patting Edgar on his shoulder. "Thanks, brother!" He said quickly, then rushed down the tower's stairs.

Edgar gazed out at the desert. The sun was slowly creeping down below the horizon, seemingly lighting the sand on fire. "This evening should prove entertaining." He commented to no one, then proceeded back downstairs to his guests.

Evening had fallen. The stars sparkled brightly over the desert castle as the party for the Returners had commenced. There hadn't been much time to talk of her problems, since she was just so happy to see everyone. And part of her didn't want to even mention them. She wanted to just soak up all the wonderful feelings she was feeling. After an hour had passed, she had taken a leave of her comrades to ponder her decision out in the young night. She was still debating over this when Sabin approached her as she stood on the terrace.

He came next to her, gazing out at the warm night. "Nice, isn't it?" He asked her softly. 

Terra nodded. "It is." She returned in a quiet voice.

Sabin turned to face her side. "What's wrong Terra? You seem…I dunno…different." He stumbled on the right words, but the concern still poured from his voice. Terra glanced briefly at him, long enough for Sabin to notice her lips trembled. 

She noted the concern in his voice, and her decision made itself. "I feel…lost." 

Sabin's brow creased in confusion. "Lost?"

"I…I have no meaning in my life anymore." Her voice quivered slightly, fighting back the raw pain in her chest. "My reason for…everything…is gone. I don't know what to do now."

The heavy sigh escaped from his mouth before he could stop it. "Terra…I…" He faltered, frustrated that he could not find the right words to comfort her. "I think that you might just need to be patient. I'm sure something will come along for you." He told her as gently as he could. Terra offered him a weak smile, telling him that though his efforts to help her might have been in vain, they were appreciated. He took her hand in his and gestured towards the ballroom. "Why don't we go back and have some fun?"

Terra nodded and allowed him to lead her back to the party.

Sabin stayed with Terra until she and Celes had engaged in a conversation. He slipped away to find his brother, who was chatting on the opposite end of the ballroom with Cyan. Both men peered at Sabin, as he quickly dodged the couples on the dance floor. 

"Good evening, Sir Sabin." Cyan greeted Sabin, raising his glass of wine to him.

Sabin nodded. "Hi." He huffed out quickly, then turned to Edgar. "Brother, can I talk to ya for a sec?"

Edgar's eyebrow cocked slightly. He turned to Cyan. "Please excuse us for a moment, my friend."

Cyan bowed gracefully. "Of course, my liege." He replied.

Edgar put his hand on Sabin's shoulder, leading him to a less populated area of the ballroom. "What troubles you Sabin?"

Sabin sighed again. "It's Terra. She's just as we thought she'd be." He explained, shaking his head. "She feels like she's got no purpose!"

Edgar looked over toward the young woman across the room. Terra was occupied in chat with Celes, smiling and laughing. But the young king could see the hurt not far beneath the smile. "Our Terra is strong, and she hides it well. But this pain would be too much for anyone to bear." He stated sadly.

"What do we do, brother?" Sabin's voice said in exasperation. "I can't just sit by and watch…"

"Yes." Edgar stopped him, smiling slightly. "I know, brother. And as her friends, we must help her." He said with conviction. "I am going to tell her of our plans for the excavation."

Sabin scratched his head. "Do you think she'll approve?"

"I am sure she shall be thrilled at the idea." Edgar assured him. "Worry not, Sabin. I think this is just what she needs."

Edgar approached the ladies quickly. "Celes, would you mind if I took Terra for a moment?" He asked, getting a curious look from Terra. 

Celes smiled, holding up her hand. "Only if you don't keep her long." She replied.

Edgar took Terra's arm and motioned her to accompany him. Terra gazed at him in curiosity. "Where are we going?" 

Edgar smiled pleasantly. "There is something I wish to show you." He answered.

They proceeded into the main part of the castle and into Edgar's study. As she entered the room, she immediately noticed the large sheet of parchment on the desk. Terra glanced at Edgar, who gestured to it. She walked around to the side of the desk where Edgar would sit, scanning the parchment. 

"It's a map." Terra spoke as her eyes scrutinized it.

Edgar came beside her. "Indeed. It's a map of the desert that surrounds the castle."

She could see where the map marked the location of Figaro Castle. But she also noticed a large circled area northwest of the castle. She pointed her finger to it. "What's this?"

Edgar smiled. "That," he began, placing his finger on the same spot, "is where we have calculated the Ancient Castle to be."

Terra looked up in the king's face immediately. "The Ancient Castle…" She spoke softly.

He nodded, turning around so that he leaned his body against the desk. "You do remember that place, do you not?"

"Of course," she told him, as if he'd gone mad, "I was there with you when we went to explore it."

Edgar's smile widened. "Indeed you were, milady. And I would like you to go again."

Terra didn't speak at first, she only stared at him with a puzzled look. "Why?" She finally asked.

"History, my dear Terra." Edgar answered simply at first. Then, he pushed himself away from the desk, walking around to the other side of it. "That castle is the only thing left standing from the first War of the Magi. It is a place of historical importance. I do not wish the lessons of the wars to be forgotten, and I am sure you feel the same."

"Well, that would be difficult to repeat when there is no magic in the world." Terra huffed.

Edgar nodded. "This is true. Magic is dead to us. But who knows what the future holds, Terra. Over time, mankind may discover a means to revive it, or perhaps imitate it. It is not so farfetched to imagine."

Terra bit her lip slightly, looking down at the map again. "I suppose not."

Edgar leaned over the map. "I do not mean to worry you, Terra. I believe this is out of the realm of possibility in our lifetime." He reassured her. "Not only do I wish to use the Ancient Castle as a reminder of old mistakes, but I also wish to explore it completely. We did not have much time for sightseeing last time we visited."

Terra glanced out the window of the study as she walked over to it. The moonlight illuminated the seemingly endless dunes of sand. "I know. I wish we had the time then to explore the castle further." She told him, a sad longing in her voice.

Edgar joined her at the window. The two of them stared out at the desert land for a moment. "I will be sending in a team to explore the castle and map out its details. And I want you to be the one that leads them, Terra."

Terra turned to him again. "Why me?" She asked simply.

"Because," He began, walking back toward his desk, "you are just as curious about that castle as I. Because it is not only a part of human history, but the Esper's history as well."

Terra shook her head. "But they are dead, just like magic."

Edgar returned to her side again, taking her hand in his. "They are gone Terra, this is true. And you may think that the half of you that was Esper died with them. But I do not believe that. You still have the Esper blood in your veins, Terra." As he spoke, he held up her hand that he'd been holding. "And as long as you walk this earth, they have not gone completely."

"Maybe." Terra spoke, her lips trembling as she did. "But I still don't see what that has to do with me going to the Ancient Castle."

"It was your feet that first walked on those old cobblestones in over a thousand years. It was your voice that spoke of it's past. It was your heart that mourned for it's tragic story." Edgar told her. "And it shall be you that will be the first to discover its secrets. And just perhaps, you will discover its name." Edgar could tell by her speechlessness that he almost had her talked into this project. He decided to be daring and speak of her problem. "Terra, I know you are still pained over the loss of the children. They were your reason for fighting. So you could make a better world for them. Now they are gone, and you feel you have no purpose anymore." He paused for her reaction, which was her green eyes blinking back tears. "Now, no one but yourself can give you a reason to live back. But, as your friend, I wish to help you find it. This adventure may or may not help you, Terra. But it is something I believe you want to do. Perhaps, you will find something down there that will help you."

Terra could not help but smile at his words. She had to be truthful with herself, he had her interest in the adventure. "Who else is this team going to consist of?" She asked.

Edgar grinned broadly. "You agree to do it then?"

"Yes, Edgar. I'll do it."

He clapped his hands together. "Excellent!" He responded excitedly. "I will be sending Sir Cyan and a small team of soldiers with you to take care of any monsters you may encounter. Also, Locke will be joining you because of his knowledge of ancient artifacts. And Sabin, for your personal protection, milady."

Terra put her hands on her hips. "I'm not defenseless, Edgar. I can still use a sword."

Edgar held out his hands. "I know you can, Terra. But your strength was magic." He objected, causing Terra to nod sadly. Edgar took her chin and raised her head back up. "Worry not, dear Terra. I believe this adventure will change your life."


	3. Dangerous Path

Forsaken

By: Asyria

Chapter Two:

Dangerous Path

Terra stood nervously before the full length mirror on the wall.  She was dressed in clothing for adventure, for probable battle.  A strong feeling of familiarity swept over her.  She looked down at her side, her sheathed Graedus hanging from her belt, and recalled her feelings when she had first picked up a sword.  She remembered feeling its weight, and how clumsy she'd been with it.  Terra took the sword from its sheath, holding it before her in attack position.  Taking a few swings at the air, a sense of confidence filled her.

"They say it's like riding a chocobo…" A voice behind her said.  Terra swirled around to see Sabin standing at the door.  "Once you learn, you never forget." He finished with a smile.

Terra smiled as well, placing the Graedus back in its place.  "How long have you been standing there?" She asked him.  

Sabin moved toward her.  "Long enough to see you haven't lost your touch with that thing."

"Thanks." Replied Terra.

Sabin cleared his throat.  "So…today is the day, huh?"

Terra sighed in relief.  "Yeah, we finally get to go to the castle."

"You'll be okay.  I'll be there to make sure of it." Sabin told her.

"Thanks Sabin." 

Sabin said nothing for a moment.  He seemed to be thinking something while he stared at her.  Finally, he shook his head and held out his hand.  "They're waiting for us.  Ready to go?"

Terra smiled excitedly.  "Yep!  Let's go!"

The two met the rest of the team and Edgar in the prison cells of the castle.  The soldiers present saluted the king's brother as he entered, as was customary.  Each of them were given a pack which contained enough food rations for a week, water, and various tools and medical supplies for the mission.  Terra slung her own back on her shoulder, feeling it's weight.  

The team assembled before Edgar.  He cleared his throat, indicating that he was going to speak.  "You all have been given proper instructions and orders for this mission, so I will not go into them again." Edgar announced.  "Ms. Terra Branford is in charge of this mission.   Respect her orders as you would any superior officer.  Use caution inside the Ancient Castle.  I wish you all good luck and godspeed."

Terra waited patiently as Cyan and the troops went inside the narrow passage to the cave.  One by one they disappeared into the dark.  After all the nine soldiers had gone though, Locke and Sabin followed behind them.  Holding in her breath, Terra stepped forward into the cave's entrance.  

As soon as she had stepped inside, Terra had felt a small hint of fear in herself.  The cave to the Ancient Castle was very dark, even with the torches.  It seemed like more than the lack of light contributing to this dark.  The slight fear in her mind was making her nervous.  And the nervousness was making her excited.  She hadn't felt this way since the time of the war.  This was the feeling she got before a major battle.  The feeling she experienced before something bad happened.

Terra shook her head forcefully.  What danger could lie ahead?  There were bound to be monsters still inside, of course.  But it hadn't been difficult for four of them to take care of.  And it would be nothing for thirteen of them.

The path to the castle had been as she remembered it.  The air was thick and stale.  The ground was rough.  And like she'd known, they had already run into several monsters.  The beasts were quickly dispatched by Cyan's soldiers, all of whom had been in service before the second War of the Magi.  Before long, the entrance to the Ancient Castle had been located again.  The group descended down ladder, into the dark tunnel.  All the while, Terra's feeling of fear had not gone away, but was beginning to grow.  It seemed like the closer they got to the ruins, the more the alarm seemed to grip her mind.  Terra was starting to believe that maybe her fear wasn't so irrational after all.  Perhaps, something terrible was going to happen to them in there.  _But how can I be feeling this?, her mind wondered, making her bit her lip.  She's lost her Esper powers of perception long ago.  How could she be sensing true danger?  __Maybe Edgar was right…their blood is still with me…Maybe I am still half Esper.  During her thoughts, she'd been unconsciously following Locke and Sabin ahead of her.  When Terra had finally looked up, they were already there._

The Ancient Castle appeared much as she remembered it.  Pieces of the walls, big and small, surrounded the palace.  Dirt and dust covered everything, making it seem as though they were the first to enter again in a thousand years.  There was no evidence that they had even been there two years ago, or that anyone had been there since.  Terra took a few steps forward, again mesmerized by the castle.  The first time, she had been flooded with images of the past.  Terra had told the story of the castle, with wonder and sadness in her heart.  

This time, pure terror.  There was a dark aura surrounding the castle.  And instead of silence, she heard noises that were unlike anything she'd ever heard.  She felt what she could only call 'evil' within the walls of the Ancient Castle.

Terra turned around to the others, her eyes wide.  "We have to leave!"  She told them.

Her three friends, and the soldiers, stared in confusion at the nearly hysterical woman.  Locke scratched his head for a second, staring at Terra.  "…What?"

"We have to leave this place!  Now!"  Terra repeated, with more fear and demand in her voice.

Sabin approached her slowly.  "What's the matter, Terra?  Why do we have to leave?"

"Something isn't right!  We can't stay here another minute!"  Terra cried frantically.

"Terra, it's okay!"  Locke objected.  "We're all here.  Nothing bad will happen."

Terra shook her head, tears beginning to fall.  "No!  It's not okay!  There's…there's something evil here!"

Sabin placed his hands on her shoulders, looking her straight in her eyes.  "Terra…are you sure about this?"

Terra's wide, fearful eyes looked right back into his.  "Yes."

Sabin turned around to Locke and Cyan, both of whom were looking doubtful.  "She's never been wrong, guys."

Locke shook his head.  "I know, but that was before…" He paused, seeing Terra staring back at him.  "Well, you know."

"Listen to me!"  Terra yelled again.  "We are all in danger here!  We have to leave this God forsaken place!"

There was silence until Cyan sighed heavily.  "Lady Terra is in command of this mission.  If she feels it is too dangerous, then we must leave.  We shall discuss this matter with his Majesty later." He spoke with conviction.  Turning to his men, he pointed back to the exit.  "Go forth and secure the cave."

The soldiers began to move out, one by one going back up the ladder.  Cyan followed behind them.  Locke gazed at Terra and Sabin, shrugging his shoulders, then followed the others.

Before going back up the ladder herself, Terra smiled at Sabin.  "Thank you for believing me."

Sabin couldn't help but smile back, though he was out of his mind worried about her.  "I trust your instincts more than my own."

As they were proceeding further away from the Ancient Castle, Terra's feeling of dread was fading.  Though doubt was now returning to her mind, wondering if her instincts were correct, she couldn't help but feel glad they were leaving.  Standing before the castle, Terra had had no doubt.  The fear and danger was real.  It did not matter to if everyone thought she'd gone mad, they were all safe now.

A loud rumbling noise broke her thoughts, making her stop in her tracks.  Those in front of her stopped too.  She could hear screams of terror coming from the very front of the group.  Suddenly the walls and ceiling of the cave began to collapse before them.  Terra was frozen in shock, and hardly noticed as Sabin grabbed her.  He quickly ran with her back away from the collapsing cave.  The violent shaking of the ground caused them both to fall.  Sabin was above her, shielding her from falling debris.  All Terra could hear besides the loud rumble of falling boulders was Cyan shouting for his men to get back.  Almost as quickly as it had begun, the noise had ceased.  Terra, who had closed her eyes without realizing it, opened them to see Sabin right above her.  

"Terra!  Are you alright?"  He asked.

Terra blinked several times, wondering if she was alright.  She felt no pain, just shock.  "I'm fine, Sabin.  Are you alright?" 

"Yeah." He answered, getting up off the ground.  After helping Terra to her feet, they both looked around them.

What had been the cave leading back to Figaro Castle was gone.  An immense wall of boulders and rubble now blocked the entire path.  Though the veil of dust hanging in the air, Terra could see the soldiers standing before the blockage in just as much shock as she.  Cyan was the first to snap out of the trance and look around at the men.

"Is anyone injured?" Cyan asked the soldiers.  

One of them stepped forward.  "Nothing serious, sir.  But we've lost some men…"

"Who?" Cyan asked.

The soldier lowered his head.  "Kateran, Jessuri, and Taylor."

Cyan simply nodded to the soldier.  "Damn." He cursed quietly, shaking his head.

As the shock of the cave in wore off, Terra realized they had no where to go except back to the Ancient Castle.  She wondered if the cave in was just a coincidence or if the evil presence was behind it.  Terra turned to Sabin.  "We're trapped, aren't we?" She said with a shaken voice.  

Sabin looked at the barrier with hopelessness.  "We risk losing more men if we try to dig our own way out.  We're just going to have to wait for Edgar to find out what's happened and try to get us out from his end.  They have better tools for this kinda thing at the castle." He explained.

Locke had been listening to Sabin's words.  "What about the Ancient Castle?  Maybe there is something inside we can use."

_Whatever it is, Terra thought to herself, __it's left us with no choice.  "We will all go together.  Let's find something that might help us so we can get the hell out of here!"_


	4. From the Darkness

Forsaken 

By: Asyria 

Chapter Three: 

From the Darkness 

The ominous feeling hadn't left Terra when they returned to the foot of the Ancient Castle . She was positive now that the feeling she was experiencing wasn't imagined. Terra believed there was some other force at work here. She was also sure the others didn't believe that. However, she decided that now was not the time to discuss it. The men were occupied with trying to free themselves from this cave. Most of them were already making their way inside the Ancient Castle . Terra's hesitant steps put her behind everyone else. It was at the castle's door where her fear would let her go no further. That strange sound she'd heard earlier was louder now, surrounding her. Within this indescribable noise, she could almost make out a voice. 

"Terra?" 

Startled, Terra looked at Sabin standing before her. He had a look of concern on his face. "Sabin…" She spoke timidly. 

Sabin drew closer. "Is something wrong?" 

Terra peered at him. "You…don't hear that?" She asked. 

He glanced around, searching more with his ears than his eyes. "…No. I don't hear anything." He responded. "Do you still have that feeling?" Terra only nodded. Sabin sighed lightly. "I know you don't wanna go in there, Terra. But I don't want you out here alone either." 

"But…" 

"Please. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." 

His sincerity touched Terra, but it was not just herself she was worried about. _Wait…I'm the only one that can sense the…whatever it is. At least if I'm in there, I can warn them before anything else happens. I will not be surprised like I was with the cave in again! Terra nodded to Sabin. "Alright…let's go." _

Inside the castle was also the same. With the exception of the footprints in the dust made by the soldier's just minutes ago, there was really no indication they'd been there before. 

Terra's eyes darted back and forth searching for danger. 

Sabin was watching Terra's strange motions. She's seemed on full alert. He'd only seen her this way before big fights they hadn't seen coming. While he knew she wasn't as she was before, he couldn't help but be concerned for the safety of them all. 

"Terra, I'm going to go talk to Cyan and Locke. Just stay right here." He told her. Terra nodded absentmindedly, not even looking at him. He sighed and walked toward Locke and the knight overseeing the soldiers. "Cyan. Locke…you got a minute?" 

"Of course." Locke told him. 

Sabin looked back at Terra for a moment. She was still seemingly searching for something. "It's about Terra. I honestly don't think this is all in her mind." He told them in all seriousness. "Maybe…maybe there is something here." 

The two other men looked at each other, then back at Sabin. "Perhaps," Cyan began, "the lady's fears are founded. But we have not seen evidence to support her theory." 

Locke nodded. "If there was something, surely it would've shown itself by now." 

"What about the cave-in? That was a little bit more than coincidence." Sabin said. 

Locke shook his head. "That could have been caused by anything! This whole place is falling apart!" 

"There is no way to find out if the cave-in was anything but natural." Cyan added. 

"Right now, it doesn't matter if Terra is right or not." Locke stated, "As long as we're trapped in here, we're screwed. Our main concern is either finding something to unblock the cave, or find another exit somewhere." 

Sabin nodded gravely. "You're right, Locke. But we oughta keep our eyes open." 

"Good idea." Locke agreed. 

It was no longer just noise…it was voices. Dozens of them. Crying, screaming, laughing…pain, sadness, hatred, insanity…all these emotions surrounded them. But this time, she wasn't the only one hearing them. All of the soldiers had stopped what they were doing and started looking around anxiously. Locke and Cyan were too. Sabin was looking the only one looking at Terra. 

Terra called to them. "You hear it! You all hear it now! They're so very close to us! They're all around us!" Terra shouted to them. "Unsheathe your swords! They're coming for us!" Then, a shriek came from the darkness, causing the men to jump. 

"What the hell is that!?" Locke cried out. 

Another cry sounded, but it was too close to have been an enemy. Sabin looked over to three of the soldiers who were now being attacked. Their attackers were ghosts. But these were unlike any ghosts he and the others had ever encountered. Sabin recalled the ghosts of the Phantom Train. Shrouded wraiths that just floated around moaning until you startled them. 

But these ghosts were different. And they were not slow and weak like the Phantom Train's souls, they were fast. Very fast. Attacking with their spectral swords with skill and strength. Nor were they shrouded. They're faces were featureless, except for black holes where eyes and a mouth should have been, and partially transparent. They're bodies were the same, bodies of men in ragged soldier uniforms. 

Terra had wasted no time in coming to the aid of the soldiers being attacked. She drew the Graedus at her side and began attacking the ghosts. She focused on the one closest to her, and swung the sword. She felt the sword making contact with something, even though it seemed to just pass right though it. And the ghost indeed recoiled from the blow, but it soon recovered and began attacking again. Terra growled in aggravation, swinging her Graedus with more fervor. The ghost, again, flinched from her strikes, but again, recovered and counter-attacked. Though it's sword was also partially transparent, the blow sent her falling to the ground. Sharp pain coursed though her left arm. Terra looked at it to assess the damage. But there was no blood. Nor was there any physical marking of the attack. Yet she was barely able to move her arm. 

There was no more time to ponder, the ghost that had just struck her seemed to be completely focused on her now. Terra had little time to get to her feet before the ghost attacked again. Before she could block, the ghost's sword had struck her right shoulder. It immediately burned with pain, causing her to drop her sword. The next swing came just as quickly, but instinct had her ducking to the ground to avoid being hit. Terra wanted to pick her sword, but realized both of her arms were completely useless. 

Using the only limbs left uninjured, she ran from the ghost. It shrieked madly behind her and chased after her. 

_They're must be some way to hurt them!, but Sabin and the soldiers with him had no such luck against three more ghosts that had come out of nowhere. Sabin had tried every attack he could think of and muster, to no avail. They seemed as though they weren't even there, though they did recoil from his blows as if they'd struck. But it seemed to do little good, only stall them from attacking for a second or two. At best, they were preventing harm to themselves. But these ghosts were tireless and relentless. Sabin and the others could not hold out much longer against these creatures. _

Sabin had barely dodged another skilled attack by the ghosts when he saw Terra fleeing from her own attacker. 

"Terra!!!" He called out, but she had not heard him. Running from the attacking ghost seemed like her only concern at the moment. He was about to start after her when the soldier next to him let out a cry of pain. The soldier stumbled backwards when the ghost had struck the soldier on his arm. The soldier's sword dropped from his hand and the soldier fell to the ground. Quickly, the soldier had grabbed a torch that had been dropped in the midst of battle by another and hurled it at the enemy. The ghosts recoiled from the fiery object and did not immediately recover, as if they had been struck and were dazed. 

_Fire…Fire! Sabin realized instantly. _

He wasted no time in calling out to the others. "Use your torches to fend them off! They seem weak against fire!" He yelled as loud as his voice would let him. And even over the clanging of swords, they had heard him. Any soldier with a torch began waving them at the ghosts. They shrieked loudly and backed away from them. Sabin grabbed a torch of his own and started after Terra. 

Terra had reached a dead end in the chamber where they had found the queen petrified from the time before. Her stone body was still there as Terra ran behind it for some kind of cover. The ghost chasing her had not been far behind her and charged into the room with it's sword above its head. The ghost saw Terra and started to come toward her. But a strange light shown then. It filled the dark room, seemingly coming from all around her. The ghost gave an angry cry and fled quickly. 

Sabin saw the ghost that was chasing Terra coming back towards him. Oh no…Terra!, his mind panicked. Sabin took up a fighting stance. But the ghost didn't seem to notice him. It continued down the hall past him quickly. He continued on inside the next chamber and found Terra backing away from something. He ran immediately to her side to confront whatever was in the room. A ghost similar to the attacking ones floated before them. But this was the ghost of a woman, who tried to shield her eyes with her partially transparent arm from Sabin's torch. 

"_Please…I mean you…no harm…" The woman spoke in a voice that was no louder than a whisper. _

"Sabin, let's move back." The two of the backed away slightly. 

"_Thank you." The woman smiled pleasantly, bowing her head to them. "__There is not much…time." _

"You are…the Queen?" Terra asked. 

"_Yes. I was…once the Queen of this castle. Now…I am a mere ghost, like the others." Her voice was filled with sadness. "__Listen…I haven't much time. He…is coming." _

"Who is?" Terra asked, not taking her eyes off the Queen. 

"_The King…he will not let me interfere. You must find him…as you found me. You must…" The Queen stopped, looking around her with fear. _

Terra looked around too. There was…something heading toward them. She could feel it. "What must we do!?" Terra asked desperately. 

"_I can hold the soldiers off, but I cannot stop him. You must leave the castle now! His power weakens the further away you are from this place! But you must come back and find him!" As she spoke, the light that had filled the room was growing dim. An unnatural darkness began to surround them. "__Go! Go quickly!" _

Sabin would not let Terra hesitate. Grabbing her arm, he rushed out of the room, torch in front of him. He heard the terrible sound behind them. A deep but loud moan, as if it came from a large beast, behind them now. In the main chamber, the men were still fighting the six ghosts. 

"FALL BACK!!! OUT OF THE CASTLE NOW!!! FALL BACK!!!" Sabin shouted as he and Terra headed for the castles doors. Sabin could feel whatever had come into the Queens chambers close behind them now. 

The injured soldiers were picking themselves up off the floor and running with all the strength they could muster to the doors. The ghosts did not pursue them, retreating to the dark halls inside the castle themselves. Sabin looked behind only to be sure everyone was following them while he ran. Cyan helping the injured men move faster. Sabin kept going, running to the mouth of the cave they'd entered though. As the other men fled inside the cave, Sabin stood and watched the castle. Nothing was pursuing them. 

"It's over for now." Sabin told the men. Many of which fell to the ground in exhaustion and pain. Terra herself was already on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Sabin knelt in front of her. "Are you alright?" 

"I can't feel my arms…but there's no injury." Terra stated, panting. 

"It's the same with some of the men too." Locke noted. "Made a few of them drop their swords." 

Terra nodded. "I lost my Graedus too." 

Locke knelt beside them too, hushing his voice. "What do we do now, Terra?" 

Terra swallowed heavily. "Have any man that isn't injured gather wood. We will build a big fire, just incase. We'll also need more torches for when we go back inside." 

Locke blinked. "Back inside? Are you crazy!? We can't go back in there! Who knows how many more of them there are in there!" 

The other men had heard Locke's rant and were looking at Terra incredulously. She looked to Sabin. "Help me up." Sabin brought her to her feet and she stood before the soldiers. "We will have to go back inside. We must defeat the evil within." 

"How!?" One of the injured men shouted. "Look what they've done to us!" 

Terra shook her head. "This isn't permanent. I'm already starting to get some feeling back in my arms. And I was struck before most of you. I believe that their swords were only meant to disarm us." She began to tell them of the Queen's warning, and what she had asked them to do. Sabin nodded here and there, validating the story to the others. As Terra finished the story, she smiled at the soldiers. "You fought very well. Defending off a surprise attack against enemies that no one has ever had to face before. But next time, we'll be better prepared! We know they're weakness to fire! Next time, they won't be able to attack us head on! We will all be armed with fire!" Terra paused, looking down at the ground. "I know you all had signed on for this, thinking it to be only an expedition. But we've found a battle. A battle we can win." 

Sabin scratched his head thoughtfully. "The Queen said to find him as we found her…what do you think she meant?" 

Terra shook her head. "Honestly…I don't know. Maybe she can speak to us again if we go to her…or perhaps she'll come to us. I don't know. But whatever she meant, I'm sure we will find out. Once we search the castle completely. We'll find it! But for now, we need to recover. Any man who can, go and find wood. Wood for torches and for the fire." Terra said, and the men obeyed. Most of them went off in pairs with torches and searched. Terra's eyes widened with surprise. Normally, she'd need Cyan to do the actual ordering. 

Sabin noted her surprise. "They believe in you, Terra. We all do." He said proudly, and then added in a lower voice. "Maybe it's time you started believing too." 


End file.
